Frostbite DPOV
by Blondiexo
Summary: I'm attempting to write all of Vampire Academy from Dimitri's POV, please read and review. You know how it goes: Lissa and Rose escape, in comes Dimitri *swoon* to bring them back, they face unexpected love with complicated scenarios! *All Speech owned by Richelle Mead, just using it so as it's more realistic* Enjoy! :) Read&Review! Check out my other story Vampire Academy DPOV!
1. To Art

**So im testing out Frostbite, not 100% happy with the result but let me know what you think. I can continue but the updates may be every two weeks rather than every week. **

**Read and Review guys!**

**Ps: if you are just reading this I have wrote Vampire Academy from Dimitri's POV so take a look at that first :)**

She was late. Not unexpected but I thought she might take this a little more seriously than her normal schedule. I sighed, checking my watch again in hope it was wrong. I leant against a Honda Pilot, the car I had been given to drive us up there. How much I'd rather it were something sportier, I'm not asking for a Porsche, but a Mercedes. I paused mid thought. God I sounded like Rose. I looked up to see the actual thing, I could feel a smile burning behind my lips but I pushed it into a frown.

"I know, I know, sorry I'm late." She sung bouncing along. "Who else is going?"

"Just you and me." I shrugged no big deal.

The words of those above me echoed in my head to _behave_ and _not_ _stray_. I will _never_ get an opportunity to dust that off so easily like that again. I took in a deep breath and got into the car. Five hours, I could keep my cool, it was a little longer than I wanted but I had music to distract me.

"How far away is it?"

"Five hours"

"Oh." She sounded disappointed; I could well assume why but dared not confirm my thoughts.

I started the engine; she pulled on her seatbelt and looked out the windshield. I signalled and pulled away. Five hours to go, no including breaks. _Great._

"Don't they usually come to the Academy? I mean, I'm all for the field trip, but why are we going to them?"

"Actually, you're going to a _him_, not a _them_." She looked up. "Since this is a special case and he's doing us the favour, we're the ones making the trip."

"Who is he?"

"Arthur Schoenberg." He was a pretty important Guardian. The best Guardian. He was an old man now, partly retired he still trained students but only if they were thought to be something special. Like Rose.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times before answering, "What?" her voice came out halfway between a squeak and a squeal.

"Wasn't… wasn't there anyone else available?" her brain had processed and now feared she wouldn't be good enough, she too much wanted to be better than everyone else, even the Best like Art.

"You'll be fine. Besides if Art approves of you," She raised her eyebrow at the nickname. "That's a great recommendation to have on your record."

"You'll be fine." I smiled, her face had turned pale, now she really wanted that extra time. "The good in your record outweighs the bad."

"Thanks coach." She dropped the _Comrade _too worried to joke I see.

"I'm here to help." I glanced over at her; she was staring out the window watching the trees fly past.

"You know what would really help?"

"Hmm?"

"If you turned off this crap music and put on something that came out after the Berlin Wall went down." Her arms crossed her chest like an unhappy five year old. I chuckled.

"Your worst class is history, yet somehow, you know everything about Eastern Europe." She sat back in her chair and adjusted the seat so she was leaning further back; her legs went up on the dashboard. I went to complain but wanted her to be relaxed for Art.

"Hey, gotta have material for my jokes, Comrade." She smirked.

I looked down and twisted the button to change the station. A charming country song came on. I left it on, knowing Rose was not looking for something like this.

"Hey! This isn't what I had in mind,"

"Pick its one or the other." My smile got wider.

"Go back to the 1980s stuff." She huffed.

I obeyed.

**Please review guys, feedback will help me decide whether to continue or not!**


	2. Pit stop

**Okay so you guys still want me continue, I shall but they may be 7-14 day updates! Hope you guys can be patient and still be supportive. I'm sorry the first chapter was short I did a half chapter as a tester. **

**I'm uploading two chapters today as this one's rather short too! The next one will be a little behind as I've uploaded this the minute I finished it.**

**Enjoy read and review!**

"I'm hungry." Rose moaned. She clutched her stomach as though she was in agonising pain. I knew straight away this was a delaying tactic. But I wanted her to be at her best so allowed this to slip. I saw signs along the way indicating we were five minutes away from a town.

"We'll stop off at the next town, refuel and grab a snack." I told her. I saw out the corner of my eye her beaming smile.

My legs were growing tired of the constant driving and I also was feeling peckish. The car was groaning out for fuel too.

The town was fairly small, barely anyone was about. The fuel garage was right at the beginning of the town. I pulled in.

"What do you want?" I asked. She looked at me with a looking saying _this isn't what I meant._

"There's a dinner just across the road." She pointed out.

"It'll be closed at this time."

"Not a 24 hour dinner." She smirked. I paused, we'd have to keep it quick, I supposed a fifteen minute stop would be a good idea.

"I'll go pay, get a table, we have fifteen minutes."

"Okay, Comrade." She leapt out the car towards the dinner.

I closed her door and locked the car. The woman behind the till barely had her eyes open as he told me the incorrect amount for the fuel I had got. Not in the mood to correct her I gave her the right amount and told her to keep the change.

I crossed the road and stepped in to the dinner. I was immediately hit with stuffy, warm air. Rose sat at the front of the restaurant with menu in hand.

"What do you want?" She asked scanning the menu. "We could share a dish?"

"Don't push it."

"Comrade, I'm saving you money, how is that pushing it? If you don't want to share I'll have a burger and fries with extra cheese and sauce." She put down the menu. "That's pushing it."

I rolled my eyes and picked out a pizza meal. The waitress came over quickly, she looked me up and down, a flirtatious smile crept onto her face as she asked me what I wanted. Rose butted in saying what she wanted. Then told the waitress what I'd have.

"It's okay, Comrade, I've got your back."

**Let me know your thoughts, let's try and get 10 reviews by the next time I update! **


	3. Finding Art

**And here is the second update as promised! Sorry I was writing as quick as I could!**

**Enjoy! Read and Review! Your reviews mean so much. :) **

It was just past midday when we arrived. Rose looked sick to the stomach as we pulled up. I squeezed her hand and gave her encouragement. She put on a smart comment as Rose always did her but her pale features gave away her nervous feeling.

I stepped out the car and looked at the building. It was grey in colour with wooden planks creating the structure. The windows were huge and each one pristine. They were lightly tinted to stop the suns rays from entering. It mimicked the look of a modernised cabin.

Once Rose was out the car and by my side we walked up the gravel pathway towards the entrance. Her feet slipped and she lost her balance, I reached out without thinking and steadied her. she looked up apologetically. I couldn't quite ignore the electric shock I got from touching her.

"You okay?" I released her.

"Yeah, haven't these people heard of salt?" I lightly chuckled, trying to keep her at ease but still hold onto my business like façade. I suddenly realised, he would have poured out salt and cleared the driveway. Something was wrong.

I paused. Something was very wrong. I approached the door slowly. The door was closed but not locked. The frame had marks as though it had been forced open. The door looked weak and with the lightest touch it would open. I pushed y fingers against the door feeling it beg me to open in. I touch the handle, in wobbled, broken.

"Rose, go wait in the car." My voice was calm.

"But wh –" She begun.

"Go." I interrupted, my voice still quiet but forceful.

I watched Rose get into the car and the movement of her locking the doors from the inside. I pushed the door and stepped in. I took out my stake and held it by my side. I kept my movements soft and quiet. The door opened into the hallway, there were no doors but instead arches where dors would be. I walked into the dining room, finding nothing but furniture I moved to the next room. I heard the sound of a door close, Rose. She'd left the car and not followed my orders. The next room was the kitchen. Again empty, everything was a mess. Including a dead guardian with his head smashed in from the back and his stake to his side. I picked it up and put it in my belt holder.

The living room patio door screaked open, I presumed it was Rose but kept my wit about me. I could see half of the room, it was mostly empty with the usual furniture: TV, couch and tables. In front of the TV laid a dead Guardian. She lay with her feet pointing towards the ceiling on her back. I saw Rose come in, she faced away from me. I stepped over body, noticing it to be Arthur's. I crept up to her, noticing on my way in another man. Rose stood still staring at the bodies, her own body shook.

I put my gloved hand over her mouth. She was about to cry, I couldn't afford for her to give away we were here if Strigoi still rested here.

"Why don't you ever listen? You'd be dead if _they_ were still here."

"It's daytime. Bad things don't happen in the daytime." She whispered. Her hand over her mouth, she was barely keeping it together. It was a lot for her to see and deal with.

"Bad things can happen anytime. And this didn't happen during the day. This probably happened a couple of nights ago." I reckoned.

She looked down towards the body I had trod over to enter the room, Arthur.

"Arthur Schoenberg." I confirmed, she had probably already guessed.

"He's dead. How can he be dead? How could a Strigoi kill Arthur Schoenberg."

I saw in her hand a stake. I moved my hand down towards it to take it from her. She flinched, from fear or my touch I couldn't tell.

"Where did you get this?"

"Outside. In the ground."

I took the stake from her, her grip loosened and allowed me to take it. I studied it, noticing the magic had gone. It had broken the ward only that could damage the magic.

"It broke the ward."

"Strigoi can't touch stakes." She stated though it sounded like a question. She was right they couldn't.

"A human might."

"Humans don't help Strigoi –" Humans did if there was something in it for them, like being turned. Humans were always selfish creatures, in it no matter what.

I looked at Rose, and she back at me. we had to return to the academy. The academy could easily be attacked now this had happened. This proved we weren't safe. Or at least as safe as we thought we were. Her eyes flashed with fear, I tried to sympathise for her but I couldn't say anything to help.

"This changes everything, doesn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, it does."

**So? Thoughts? Read and Review! Try and get us to 10 reviews! I love to hear your thoughts and glad people who read my first Dimitri POV are slowly discovering this new fanfic!**

**I will update soon (7-14 days!) :)**


End file.
